


Noisy Experiments

by Anonymous



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Chocolate Box 2018, Chocolate Box Exchange, Cunnilingus, F/F, Hair Kink, Handcuffs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-17 00:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13647789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Hina wants to experiment with Aya just to see her reactions. Aya isn't too happy at first, but she changes her mind.





	Noisy Experiments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ried (riiiied)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riiiied/gifts).



“Aya-chan can only respond the way Aya-chan can. There’s no one in the world like you. That makes your reactions really special in your own way!”  
  
Aya gripped at her skirt fretfully and backed away. Her blush intensified, flustered. Even after the first time she posed that logic, she hadn’t known how to answer. The band had together as one unit and nothing could stop them from making the best music possible. In the end, they had found their rhythm.  
  
But this… this moment was different from that…  
  
“W-what are you talking about, Hina-chan?” She bumped against practicing room’s wall and looked up at Hina with wide eyes. She didn’t know what to expect from her. “You have to say things like that in ways I can understand. Don’t you remember?”  
  
Aya’s lip quivered, but deep down, she was a bit excited. The door was too far away and locked. No one would be calling to meet them now that practice was over. They were the last two in the room after practice, although she was beginning to wonder if she should have accepted Hina’s invitation to stay just a little bit longer than the rest of the band.  
  
Hina would never hurt a bug crawling on the sidewalk let alone something which might truly endanger her. But the sparkle in Hina’s eye was the frivolous excitement that Aya found herself routinely frightened of when she was overtly passionate about playing her beloved guitar. However, her energy was directed towards her like a predator on the hunt.  
  
“It’s okay, Aya-chan,” Hina told her. Her shadow fell over Aya and her face was suddenly so close. She winked. “I want to run a couple experiments that I thought of. Nothing too much, for now… I want to see exactly what makes Aya-chan purely special.”  
  
The way she was looking at her and only her… that made her chest tighten, her cheeks flame hotter. That was the way Aya wanted her audience to view her as an idol. Except this situation was different.  
  
Hina looked into her eyes.  Aya was mesmerized for a moment at the fierceness in Hina’s gaze and sheer determination. She was completely lost for what Hina was intending to do, but she had the slightest bit of an inkling deep within her heart.  
  
Aya’s heartbeat accelerated in her chest.  
  
Indignation still swelled up within her. She had to be herself like this, and Aya’s face lit up in a small scowl of confusion. She put her hands on her hips. “Hina, honestly, I’m already who I am. So you don’t have to check how I’m going to—“ Her angry tirade was cut off as soon as Hina cupped her chin in her hand.  
  
Hina’s advanced towards her. Aya squeaked, but Hina gently took her arm and pulled her against her, pressing their lips together. Wildberry flavored lip gloss grazed her lips. Aya blinked rapidly, and HIna inspected her curiously, deepening the kiss in the moment Aya’s mouth was agape. Despite herself, Aya reached around Hina’s waist. She moaned at the way Hina’s tongue brushed against hers.  
  
“As expected of Aya-chan. You have adorable moans, and I’ve never heard anyone moan like you,” Hina praised her, grinning ear from ear. “You’re the cutest person in the whole world, you know?”  
  
How would she even know what other people’s moans sounded like!? Hina shouldn’t know such things. She felt a pang of… of… something…  
  
Aya glanced at the floor and pouted. She wasn’t upset or anything! She wasn’t expecting it, and…  
  
Hina’s face broke out with worry. She frowned, her mouth twisting to the side, clenching Aya’s shirt.  
  
“Oh, you’re worried that idols don’t do things like this, right? Don’t worry!” Hina pulled away long enough to cuddle her in an embrace. “There’s nothing wrong about it as long as it’s the both of us being together. We’ll just keep it a secret from everyone, okay? I love Aya-chan more than anyone, after all!”  
  
It was that simple for Hina. She wanted Aya happy, and she would do anything to meet that end.  
  
Personally, Aya didn’t know how she planned to do that if she kissed her in a public room where the manager could open the door and see them.  
  
Coming from her, that was quite something, too. She wondered if Sayo would be relieved because of it.  
  
Aya licked her lips. Bashfully, she looked away, realizing she did such a thing. It was improper. But she couldn’t help thinking that it had been nice.  
  
What was she thinking?  
  
“Doing things like that so quickly out of nowhere… I mean…” Her mind was racing like a see-saw. Her chest rose, it fell, her breath hitched in her throat.  
  
Hina smiled. Instead of speaking this time, however, she pulled her into another hug and crushed their lips together once more. She had been gentler before, but this was so passionate… Aya gasped for air, but Hina didn’t let up, and Aya’s eyes hooded while Hina pulled her across the room to the chair on the other side. Aya allowed her to pull her along.  
  
Instead of having her sit down, Hina pulled back again. Her breath gently cascaded over Aya’s face. Aya glared at her. She was more or less speechless with the whole thing. She didn’t know if she should be exasperated or upset at herself that she might not be the best kisser that Hina expected of her.  
  
All of this was still new to her. She had never kissed anyone before, and she doubted Hina had, either.  
  
Hina reached into her pocket and pulled out a dark pink cloth shades darker than Aya’s hair. Aya looked quizzically at it. She had another bad feeling.  
  
“Hey, don’t do anything too weird. I-I’m still processing the kiss a-and… I don’t know…” Aya protested. She put her hands in front of her.  
  
Aya wanted to be more forceful, but she wasn’t like that. And Hina was being pretty careful with her.  
  
“It’s okay, I think that’s normal.” Hina’s cheeks dusted a bit with a blush but she didn’t let that make her hestate. “I knew it would come to this.” Hina unfolded the cloth, and the long, rectangular cloth fell like wings on both sides of her palm. “I’ll take care of Aya-chan, always. Do you trust me?”  
  
Hina had some devious schemes sometimes, which didn’t stop her from scooting further away. Her leg hit the chair behind her, and she paused, trapped.  
  
Aya didn’t have to think about that. She couldn’t break her gaze from the—handkerchief? A cloth to wide her guitar properly? Bandana?—stashed in Hina’s hand. “Of course,” she said honestly. And her body was heating up in time to prove that much.  
  
Apparently that was all Hina needed from her. The last thing she saw was Hina leaning closer and applying the cloth over her eyes. She tied it behind her head with a firm but delicate knot. The dim light in the practice room was blocked out in favor of darkness. Aya’s bumped into the chair’s back.  
  
“Why do you need this?” she asked. The weight of the cloth made her nose wrinkle. She was about to reach to touch it, but Hina sighed dramatically.  
  
“My experiment!” she reminded her cheerily. “Relax. I still want to see how you react in so many different ways. And you’re reacting very nicely so far. So, this is what makes you who you are, isn’t it? It’s the best!”  
  
While she was there, however, Hina’s hand brushed against Aya’a hair as her hand fell from the blindfold. She couldn’t help but think she wanted to see what Aya would do if her hair was at the end of some punishment. Was she more of the rough type?  
  
Strands of Aya’s pink hair were pulled into Hina’s hand. She caresses the pigtail from the bottom to the bow at the top. She lightly yanked on it. Aya yelped, shaking her head a little bit at the pain.  
  
“Ouch,” Aya complained, glaring at the inside of blindfold. Why was she pulling her hair?  
  
Hina kissed her on the lips again, although she did not linger there. “Sorry, I wanted to see if you’d like that. But it seems like it’s too painful for now. So that’s one of the experiment failures, it seems.”  
  
Aya didn’t know what that’s supposed to mean. But she felt kind of sad that she didn’t like something Hina wanted her to like. Shouldn’t she try harder?  
  
Instead, Hina places her hand on her pigtail again. She delicately strokes it, playing with the strands between her fingers. She twisted her hair and lightly pulled it closer to her. Hina pressed her lips to hair cotton candy pink hair and nuzzles against it.  
  
“Strawberry shampoo,” she said happily.  
  
This is much nicer, Aya decided. She leaned into her touch, and Hina pats her head, massaging her scalp. Then, she lets the pigtail fall behind her shoulder.  
  
Aya truly is mystified. Hina does not wait for her to process it this time, because she _feels_ it next.  
  
Hina’s hands cup her breasts through her shirt. She squeaks again, more softly, both hands squeezing her breasts and kneading them in her grasp.  
  
“H-Hina,” Aya murmured, though she was out of fresh ideas for anything else intelligible to say. Her head tilted slightly to the left, and her elbows went a bit over the edge of the chair, pinning her in place.  
  
“Nice expression,” Hina said thoughtfully. She gave her breasts another grope. “They’re the perfect size and round. I can’t get enough of feeling them.” Her ministrations were searching, yet as tender as she has been the whole time, thoroughly thinking about Aya’s pleasure. “But I want to see more.”  
  
Aya can feel her palms brush against her nipples. She gasps, mouth rounding. Goosebumps line up on her arms, and her chest is wound up to the max. Hina continued to rub her until her nipples poke at her skin and make it more obvious she’s aroused.  
  
“H-Hina,” Aya whispers.  
  
“You like it right here?” Hina smirks a bit. “I’m glad I found one of Aya-chan’s very sensitive areas. So this will go as one of the best places for Aya-chan.”  
  
Hina pushes up her shirt and reveals the dark, lacy red brassiere Aya vaguely remembers she put on this morning. Despite Pastel Palettes’ muted and vibrant color-coated color scheme, she liked to dress with darker colors underneath as a confidence boost. It wasn’t something she ever told anyone.  
  
“Red? Daring. It goes so well with your hair.”  
  
Aya sputtered something, but Hina was on the move again. Her fingers wind around her body. Aya writhed a bit, finding herself even more wrapped up in Hina’s embrace. With a few clicks the fabric dropped. The bra fell from its place and revealed her bare, modest sized breasts, the curves around the lace a sight to behold. Hina’s hum of approval sent delightful shivers down Aya’s already tingling spine.  
  
Aya covered her chest quickly. She screwed her eyes shut. She didn’t need to see her to know that she was observing her chest with a lusty, intense grin on her face. “Stop looking at them like that!”  
  
“Oh, you’re embarrassed when it’s loosened, huh? I didn’t know you were shy.” There is a shift in the air in front of her and skin brushes against her chest. Flutters scrap against her skin, too, and she realized Hina’s cheek is pressed to the middle of her chest.  
  
“I can hear Aya-chan’s hair beating. A nice rhythm.”  
  
She slowly pulls down the fabric still covering up her breasts, and she kisses her skin. Then, everything is exposed, cool air teasing her. She closes her eyes even though the blindfold is covering her line of sight.  
  
“And you have really pretty, dark nipples.”  
  
Hina’s mouth latched onto the center of her nipple. She swiped her tongue her pert nipples one at a time, and she placed her mouth over one and sucked on it. Hina flicked her tongue over it, nibbling a little bite, testing pressure and Aya’s fidgeting. She did not neglect any part of her; she kneaded both firm breasts equally. Aya’s body buzzed with fever. The nipple erected under Hina’s careful ministrations, and she wished she could crawl into the chair.  
  
Aya felt jerky and wobbly. She forgot which way the ceiling was. She just feels Hina’s mouth on her skin.  
  
“Your skin is flawless, you know,” Hina said. “You really do a great job taking care of it.” She can’t believe how lovely and creamy her skin is. Dutifully, she noted in the back of her mind that Aya is definitely the most sensitive around the areolas.  
  
To Aya’s surprise, there’s a bit of smugness there.  
  
Aya gritted her teeth and huffed. She refused to let Hina see her so riled up over something like this. It had been too easy, and she felt mildly guilty.  
  
In retaliation, she covered her mouth with her hands. Two can play that game and she doesn’t have to share with Hina anything just to fuel her desires. Even though she kind of wanted to… Not important. It was the principal of the matter to Aya! Principles!  
  
Something was wrong. Hina didn’t hear mumbling and whimpers like minutes ago. Aya’s back was even arched, her chest pushed out for her. That was a problem. Was she doing something wrong? Did Aya not like this? Genuinely, she wondered. That was, until she saw where Aya’s hands were.  
  
It might be time to break out the big guns.  
  
Hina suddenly came up to Aya’s ear. “No, Aya-chan, I want to feel what you’re feeling. I want to hear everything. I don’t want you to be scared to show me. That’s the whole point of trying out these things. To see how you’ll only be in situations like this.”  
  
Aya whimpers again as Hina’s warmth left and she isn’t there anymore. Hina rushed across the room. Aya heard rustling from her… bag? Her equipment bag? Hina returned quickly and, from the other side of the chair, she grabs her hands. Aya seizes up and tries to pull away but Hina holds firm. She put whatever it is around her wrists and there was a clicking noise. Aya’s heart thundered, and her stomach did a weird kind of summersault.  
  
“Hey!” Aya tried to move forward, but the handcuffs snapped her back against the chair. She realized that the handcuffs are attached to them. She flexed her wrists and Aya noticed she can’t move them very far. It makes her squirm a bit more frantic. To her building embarrassment, she realizes her breasts are bouncing in her frenzy. Ahe muffled a cry.  
  
“Excellent! Much better. Now you can’t hide yourself from me. Let’s try that for now,” Hina said.  
  
Hina continued a trail of butterfly kisses down her stomach. She teased the span of her skin with licks and relished in the way Aya’s breath made her body writhe. Finally, Hina reached the hem of her skirt. She pulled it down, revealing a matching set of dark red panties. Aya’s legs prickled and trembled. Despite herself, she surrendered under the hungry gaze she can imagine Hina was giving her for it.  
  
“So cute. You even have ribbons on your panties,” Hina complimented her, kissing the bow.  
  
“That’s embarrassing,” Aya whispered. She was exhausted for adjectives at this point. She just _needed_ what Hina was promising, and the whole feeling was heady and hazy for something she had never tried before. Her hips rocks involuntarily.  
  
“Eh? Not at all!.” Hina didn’t elaborate further. She traced her fingers over the edges of her panties and slipped them in. Aya’s shivered while she pulled the panties down to her shins to keep her skirt company.  
  
Hina knelt down next to her. She gripped Aya’s cushy, velvety thighs, holding her open for her. Aya can’t really open her legs and she has an idea that was what Hina’s intentions were from the start.  
  
Hina’s tongue flicks around her clit. Fire surges throughout Aya’s veins and she moans She parts Aya’s legs and licks back and forth from the bud of her clit down to Aya’s essence trickling down from her core. Her tongue found its way to her slit, and she laps up the juices falling down her legs. She finds her way past her slit and into her passage.  
  
Aya could feel Hina’s hot breath on her thighs, and between her legs. Her knees buckled, and she arched further against the chair. The handcuffs are pulled their limits as Aya stretches in the throes of pleasure. She didn’t want to be so pliant but felt so natural with Hina. The soft fuzz digs into her wrists. Aya didn’t feel uncomfortable. In fact, it was… good.  
  
“You’re so wet, Aya-chan,” Hina practically purred. “I’ve never tasted anything so delicious. Does this drive you crazy? Do you like how this feels here?”  
  
It should be very apparent how she feels, Aya reasoned. But she’s too busy whimpering and biting back the first syllables of Hina’s name to answer.  
  
Her legs tried to move further apart to give her room, but Aya was reminded the position with her clothes prevents her from spreading her legs too far. Hina’s tongue dug in further and trailed her tongue across her lush folds. It’s not particularly a sweet taste at all, but it’s Aya, so Hina knows it is. Aya’s toes curled and she felt exquisitely senseless and on auto-pilot for her own reactions swimming in her ears. Her pleasure was amplified every time Hina moved.  
  
But it wasn’t getting quite there. Hina huffed a bit. She was hoping that would be enough stimulation for her, but she has to go the extra mile. Carefully, she pushes two fingers inside of Aya and sets a tempo. She circles inside of Aya’s passage and rhythmically pushes in and outside of her.  
  
Aya knelt down to meet her fingers. She felt a jolt every time Hina coasts inside of her, or hits her clit. Her mind was foggy now, and Hina’s rapid, skittish movements splay out and touch everything. She was delirious. Heat works itself up in her groin.  
  
Finally, it was too much for her to bear. Her legs rocked under her. The spasm hit her hard; the pressure escalated too quickly for her to think of a way to handle it properly The tidal wave of the climax overwhelmed her. She threw back her head and released the loudest, sharpest scream to date, her mouth fully open and her arms raised even with the handcuffs on. Her hips bucked. Aya saw white in front of her eyes before sagging on the chair, spent, feeling the bliss of Hina’s warmth on her skin.  
  
Her orgasm vibrated throughout her whole body. Aya gripped at the handcuffs and trembled in bliss, everything going weak within her from the top of her head to the soles of her feet and making her woozy.  
  
Hina lapped up the traces of her that she could. She smiled and licked up every last droplet of it.  
  
“That was truly an experiment success, if I do say so myself,” Hina mused to herself, impressed. She would have to do so many things like it with Aya in the future. She wanted to know every part of her.  
  
Aya groaned. She was still coming down from her climax, but she was happy. She wished she had the strength to retaliate, but she couldn’t form the words.


End file.
